zyxxfandomcom-20200214-history
A Wing and a Repair
Summary Bargie isn't feeling so hot, so the crew is forced to call a mechanic. Dar offers her unprofessional opinion. Pleck learns a couple secrets. Beano help! Plot Pleck has been thinking about the Planet Crusher Crusher and questioning the morality of it. C-53 feels it safe to assume that it is evil. Bargie moans, sounding unwell. She sneezes causing a solid object to fall from the ceiling. Dar has been trying to help by 'fixing' things. They think they should be able to intuitively know how to fix her due to their kinship. Beano starts drinking industrial sludge. Her one wing starts to fall off. They decide to call Nermut to get a mechanic. Nermut is responding to a bad comment on one of his songs. It says that they'll build a time machine so they can go back in time to make sure Nermut's parent's don't meet. Bargie's engine tummy hurts so she rolls over, throwing everyone around. The wing detaches. The ceiling is very clean. The lights go out and they request a tow. Pleck worries how long the life support system will hold out. Centurion Tiddle reads sponsor copy (and argues with Seesu Gundu) for the podcast 'Teen Creeps'. The crew meet 718Tony when he picks them up for a tow. The '718' in his name is related to the amount of ships he's fixed. They take him to central control and Dar attempts to explain how they tried to fix Bargie. 718Tony receives wounds as he works on Bargie, he is giving the ship his energy. 718Tony refuses payment for fixing Bargie as repairing ships is what he was born to do. The crew take an aside and worry that fixing Bargie will kill 718Tony. 718Tony becomes offended when they offer to take Bargie to another mechanic. 718Tony argues with Christopher as he backs up to tow Bargie, Christopher is a robot built by 718Tony's nephew. 718Tony assesses Bargie as only having a few hours to live and needs to take her back to his shop. He offers to let the crew ride up in the cabin with him but they have to sit on each others laps. Pleck is confused why C-53 is sitting on his lap and not the other way around. Beano is sitting in C-53's lap, Dar is sitting on 718Tony who is in turn sitting on Christopher. They meet 718Tony's wife Suzanne and his fourty-seven children/nephews/nieces. The crew have an aside, they feel guilty about letting 718Tony fix their ship as he has so many people depending on him. The crew inform him of their reservations but he is unfazed. Dar suggests that 718Tony could teach them to fix Bargie. 718Tony asks Pleck to help his children with their math homework. Dar and 718Tony work at reversing the damager Dar has done. 718Tony is still receiving damage from Dar fixing the ship, he is receiving more damage because he is giving them the potential to fix Bargie in the future. Pleck notices that Bargie has stopped smoking. A child asks Pleck what the afterlife is. They then ask C-53. Dar and 718Tony fight as Dar tries to prevent him from fixing Bargie and damaging himself further. Beano helps fix Bargie. Pleck and C-53 notice that Bargie is up and running again. Beano runs around fixing Bargie, including reattaching her wing. Bargie begins to feel healthy, Pleck and C-53 describe her as 'glowing'. 718Tony exits Bargie and surrounds himself with his family. They insist that Dar holds him up while 718Tony and Suzanne make out. Beano sings while fixing Bargie. Bargie thanks Beano for fixing her. C-53 expresses worry for 718Tony. He tells him to pull out his ID card, it now says 719Tony. 719Tony insists they stay for dinner. 719Tony then notices Pleck's broken watch, he dies while fixing it. Pleck welcomes Bargie back. Bargie is feeling energetic and youthful. When she was close to death she saw a dark ship that offered to get her 5 million social media followers if she gave them her Kroon-card. The crew is pretty sure its a scam. Dar asks Beano how he knew how to fix the ship, he just replies 'Beano know'. C-53 gives Beano some of Bargies broken parts to fix, he tries to eat them. They recieve a call from Plume Targland, the crew are confused and ask where Nermut is. Nermut falls out of a void. Beano explains that the commenter that threatened Nermut earlier managed to rewrite history and eliminate Nermut but in doing so created a paradox, the paradox resolved itself by reverting to the pre-paradox timeline. C-53 suggests to Nermut that he disable comments. Quotes "Keep your nose outta the dirt, your asshole stays clean." - 718Tony, on politics. "Do you feel like if you talked to someone about your feelings you wouldn't just derive all your self worth through what you do for work?" - Dar, to 718Tony "Beano love fixing ship." - Beano "One soda, FIFTY PEOPLE!." - 718Tony. "I hope you're happy with that watch." - C-53. Trivia Credits Voice actors C-53 - Jeremy Bent Pleck Decksetter - Alden Ford Dar - Allie Kokesh Nermut Bundaloy, 718Tony's Nephew, Plume Targland, and Suzanne - Seth Lind Bargarean Jade, Veronica and Tony Jr. - Moujan Zolfaghari Beano and Christopher - Winston Noel 718Tony - Sebastian Conelli Production Edited - Seth Lind Recorded - Shane O'Connell Sound Design and Mix - Shane O'Connell Music - Brendan Ryan Opening Crawl Narration - Jeremy Crutchley Ship Design - Eric Geusz Category:Episodes Category:Season 2